His star
by EmrieRose
Summary: Stella a normal girl, right? Wrong. She’s from a star! The heiress to be exact. So when she is sent to Earth to help the Marauders, what happens when she falls in love with none other then…Remus Lupin?
1. Chapter 1

His Star

Stella a normal girl, right? Wrong. She's from a star! The heiress to be exact. So when she is sent to Earth to help the Marauders, what happens when she falls in love with none other then…Remus Lupin?

Chapter one: Dreams

Remus Lupin the master mind behind the Marauders stretched as he said, "I think that I'm going to go to sleep." A boy about his age with medium black hair that hung around his face with an elegant grace said, "But Moony, it's not even ten yet…" Remus shook his head and said, "Well, Padfoot if you must know I'm tired." Padfoot shrugged and said, "Maybe you shouldn't study so hard." Remus laughed and said, "Maybe you should study harder." There was a laugh from the boy on the other side of Padfoot that said, "That's a good one Moony… Padfoot study hard? Haha!" Remus shook his head and said, "It's hard to believe that Dumbledore made 

you head boy prongs." Prongs said, "Hey, what's that suppose to mean??" Remus just shook his head and said, "Say goodnight to Lily, and Amie for me." Padfoot and Prongs nodded as he walked up the boys' dormitory stairs.

As Remus changed into his boxers and muscle shirt he looked out the window finding himself staring at a star. It was weird because he could have sworn that it wasn't that bright last night. He shook his head and said, "Its just a different star that's all." He laid down in bed staring up at his canopy as he started to drift asleep. As he tossed and turned his eyes shot open to see _a young girl standing in front of him, her eyes were a silver blue color. She had this look of concern and fear across her face and she tried to speak to him, but he heard nothing. She began to get more desperate as she saw that he didn't understand her. She took a deep breath walking next to him she placed her hand on his cheek she leaned in closer to him placing her lips on his. He took a breath as images flashed through his mind, of violence, destruction and pain. She pulled away and said, "Please help…" He shook his head and said, "How?" she said, "We need your help…Please. Remus?" He shook his head and said, "Stell…Please _

_understand, I can just run off and leave my friends…" Her eyes flooded with tears as she said, "So I'm not your friend!? Didn't I just spend practically a year helping you and your 'friends' and this is what I get in return?" He stood up and said, "Stella please? You know that you mean more to me than that. But I can't, it isn't that simple… You're asking me to help people I don't even know." She shook her head and said, "They're my people Remus! My responsibility!" Remus said, "Stella…" She shook her head and said, "I thought that I…that we could…But I was wrong." She turned around and walked through a portal, as he fell back on the bed. He felt something wet running down his face, as he placed a hand on his cheek as he realized that they were tears._

Remus sat up breathing heavy as he realized that it was a dream. Sighed as he looked at the clock to realize that it was only four-thirty AM. He got out of bed walking towards the door carefully not to walk anyone up. He walked into the common room to find Amie Woods, Padfoot's girlfriend, sitting on the couch. Remus walked over to her and said, "Hey, can't sleep?" She jumped around at the sound of his voice and said, "I had a weird dream…" Remus sat down and said, 

"You too?" She cocked her head and said, "You had one?" He nodded and said, "There was a girl in my dream… She was asking me for help, and I was refusing. Her name was Stella…I think." Amie said, "She was in my dream too. Except she was crying because something happened. She was saying something about her Grandfather, and a baby…her baby. About that since she was the heiress of her kingdom; that even if she gave it up her grandfather would take her son, and that she didn't want to leave…Oh god…" Remus said, "What?" Amie took a deep breath then said, "That she didn't want to leave you, but she didn't think that she could give up your guys son either." Remus sat there a moment then said, "It's only a dream Ames." She nodded and said, "It seemed so real."

He nodded and said, "I know… I was crying from my dream… I think that who ever she is… That if she is real… That we'll have one hell of a bumpy ride." Amie nodded and said, "We should probably get to bed…Classes in the morning." Remus said, "You can go up to Sirius if you want I'm going to stay down here and think a bit." Amie nodded walking up the boys' stairs she said, "See you in a bit." Remus nodded and said, "Good night." Remus sat there a moment staring at the dying fire. He stood up looking out the window he found the star and noticed that it was still getting brighter. He shook his head and thought, 'God I must be bloody tired.'

* * *

Stella rolled over opening her eyes; she sat up getting out of bed. Slowly she walked over to her wardrobe pulling out her see through light blue robe she walked out into the hall. As she walked through the hall smiling as the guards as she passed. She walked into the master bedroom on the left. She walked over to the bed crawling into the bed, and said, "Mummy? Are you sleeping?" The sleeping figure rolled over and said, "What's wrong sweetheart?" Stella said, "I had a weird dream…" He mum sat up and said, "What was it about sweetie?" Stella said, "There was this boy named Remus… He was a werewolf, and I was helping him and his friends on…Earth." Her mother said, "What else darling?"

Stella rolled over looking at her mum and said, "I…Was…Pregnant…It was his... I think?" Her mum said, "Darling it was only a dream. Besides why would you be on Earth?" Stella said, "Something about a mission to stop, Nexlis…" Her mum rolled her eyes and said, "Baby, I know that you don't trust him but in two months he will be your father." Stella shook her head and said, "Stepfather." Her mother said, "Baby…" Stella snuggled closer to her mother and said, "Can we talk later?" Her mother said, "Yeah." She wrapped her arms around Stella and said, "Why don't you like him?" Stella shrugged and said, "He seems like her would be capable to do anything to get to the top at no matter what the cost." Her mum pulled Stella close and said, "Good night baby."

The next morning Stella woke up to find her mum looking at her. Stella said, "Hey" Her mum smiled and said, "Hey, you, you ready to go to breakfast?" Stella shook her head and said, "No…" She pulled the blanket over her head her mum laughed and said, "Getting up isn't a question, darling. The question was rhoetorical." Stella groaned as she got out of bed and said, "Fine...I'll be down in a few." Her mother nodded and said, "Okay and dress nicely Nexlis is coming." Stella made a sound of disgust and said, "Why doesn't he have his own people to bother?" Her mother said, "Stella Rosalinia..." Stella said, "Sorry but I have a bad feeling...that I can't explain." Her mum shook her head and said, "Go get dressed; I want you down in two."

Stella walked down the hall to her room, she walked over to her window she looked out of it into the sky to see the far off planet of Earth. She smiled and said, "I wonder..." "You wonder what?" she turned around and said, "Grandpa!!" She ran over to him and jumped into his arms as he said, "Good morning Angel, did you sleep well?" She shrugged and said, "I had a weird dream." He said, "About what?" She sat on her bed and said, "It was about a mission to Earth, that I got chose to do. There were six teenagers about my age, James, Sirius, Lily, Amie, Peter, and Remus. The weird part of my dream was that at the end of it I was crying because I had to come back here and I didn't want to. I wanted to stay with Remus and his friends, and I was pregnant..." Her grandpa's body stifened (sp?) and he said, "Well it was only a dream, cause it's not like you're ever going to Earth." She nodded and said, " I know... but it would be cool to go there and visit." He shook his head and said, "Don't even say that!! You're never going to Earth and that's final!" She jumped and said, "Grandpa?" He shook his head and said, "Never mind..." Stella walked over to her closet picking out a light blue dress she said, "Is this one okay?" He nodded and said, "Yeah, it's fine baby." She walked into her bathroom to get changed. As she was in there her grandfather walked over to Stella's window and said, "You can't have her... She maybe part human but I swear on my powers that you won't have her..." Stella walked up to him and said, "Have who? Grandpa?" He shook his head smiling he said, "No one baby." she laughed as she walked out the door. He looked back one last time looking at the Earth he shook his head.

* * *

Remus woke up to being nudged by James who said, "Morning Sunshine." Remus groaned and said, "What time is it?" James' grin got wider and he said, "About seven-thirty." Remus jumped up and said, "WHAT!! Why didn't you wake me earlier?" James laughed and said, "Relax its Saturday, we don't have classes." Remus relaxed a little then said, "Is Amie still up with Sirius?" James shrugged and said, "I'm scared to find out." Remus said, "Me too." James laughed as Sirius and Amie came down and Amie said, "What's so funny?" They both shook their heads and Remus said, "Absolutely nothing Ames." She shook her head and said, "Can we go eat? I'm starving!" They nodded as Remus got up and said, "So how was your second sleep?" Amie smiled and said, "It was more peaceful but they still had Stella in them." Sirius looked at her and said, "There was a girl named Stella in your dream?" Amie nodded and said, "Yeah, why?" Sirius said, "She was in my too. Did she have long black hair, with silver-blue eyes, and a sense of humor like James'?" Amie nodded and James said, "She did not have a sense of humor like mine!!" Remus said, "How would you know?" James looked down and said, "She was in mine and Lily's too." Remus said, "I think that we should go talk to Professor Nicholas." The rest of them nodded as they followed him out.

* * *

So what do you think? I need some feed back, I like it, but if at least one person doesn't review I don't know if you guys think that it's worth the time.


	2. shooting stars

Chapter two: Shooting stars

Stella walked down the stairs to see her mother talking to her grandfather; she walked over to them and said, "Hello." Her mother smiled and said, "Good morning, Darling." Stella said, "What's for breakfast?" Her grandfather said, "A feast." She laughed and said, "Funny grandpa." Her grandpa chuckled and said, "Go sit down sweetheart." Stella nodded as she walked over to the table. As she sat down a man came bustling in. He said, "I have arrived! We can begin." Stella rolled her eyes and said, "We would have even if you hadn't showed up now." He glared at her and her mother said, "Stella!" Stella shook her head and her grandfathers said, "Never mind, let's eat." Everyone nodded as they sat down. Stella's glare stayed on the man as the servants passed out the food.

As she sat there her grandfather leaned over and asked, "Why do you hate him so my darling?" Stella shrugged and said, "He is just so…so…ugh!" Her grandfather laughed and said, "I know, sweetie." Stella said, "He is only doing this to get his fingers in our kingdom. He doesn't care about mum. That's all he wants is to marry the heiress so that he can take over and ruins everything that you and your fathers have worked for!" He smiled and said, "So you see it too?" Stella nodded and he said, "Stella, baby, you have to understand that your mother hasn't had anyone since your father." Stella nodded and said, "Well why couldn't she pick some one who isn't an egotistical pig?" Her grandfather laughed and said, "You know your father had quite a big ego, baby. Maybe she just has a fetish for men with egos." Stella laughed and said, "Okay I believe you. But Nexlis' intensions are not good ones." Her grandpa shrugged and said, "I know sweetie, I know." When they were finished Stella said, "Grandpa may I be excused?" He nodded and said, "We have a council meeting anyway sweetheart."

As Stella left the room she walked out into the courtyard. She walked across it to a Villa. She opened the door and said, "Kennie?" She walked inside looking around the room which was filled with cameras pointed at different angles. As she watched she noticed that one was on the meet that her grandfather had been talking about. She reached down hitting the volume button. As she listened the council man said, "There is belief that there is a threat on Earth that if it becomes too powerful that it will threaten even us." Another replied, "What are we going to do? Its Earth we can't just send our whole army done there to defeat it." The lead man said, "We should send the best of the students to help them." Stella's grandfather said, "Alright we take a vote. All in favor?" All the hands but Nexlis and his men went up. Her grandfather said, "Who is your top student?" The council man took a deep breath and said, "Um… You majesty it's…um Stella my lord." Her grandfather said, "NO!!!" The council man said, "My leach it was already decided."

Stella jumped around as the door opened and said, "Kennie?" A boy with blonde hair said, "Stel? What are you doing here?" She smiled and said, "Looking for you." He laughed and said, "Well what did you catch?" She said, "I think that they are sending me to Earth. My grandpa is having a cow." He laughed and said, "I can see why. You're the princess; of course your grandfather doesn't want you to go. I don't want you to go." She smiled and said, "I know, but I'm sure it won't be for long…Kennie." He walked over to her wrapping his arms around her and said, "I'll miss you." She laughed and said, "I'll miss you too." He gave her a kiss on the head and said, "Well we'll have to see how it works out babe." She laughed as they heard a knock on the door and a voice said, "Kendren is Stella with you?" Stella stifled her laugh as Kendren said, "Yeah." They looked over at the door as Stella's grandfather came in. He looked pissed, Stella said, "Grandpa are you okay?" He shook his head and said, "You're going to Earth." Stella could hardly contain herself as she asked, "Why?" Trying to act as if she didn't know. He said, "The council believes that there is a threat that may be able to be a danger to us if we don't stop it and they believe that you are the best to do it." Stella said, "But you're the king can't you do something?" He shook his head and said, "The council out voted me and your mother agrees with them. So you should go get packed and be ready to leave a sunset baby." Stella nodded as her grandfather left and she said, "YES!!!"

Kendren gave her a small smile and said, "Good luck." She turned around and said, "Kennie…" He shook his head and said, "Stella its fine…Just be careful." He pulled her into a hug and said, "I…" She pulled away and said, "You what?" He leaned down next to her ear and said, "never mind, you should go I'm sure that the council men are looking for you." Blushed as she walked for the door then looked back and said, "Fine but you have to tell me when I get back." He smiled and said, "Promise." As she closed the door he hit his head against the wall and said, "Damn it!"

Stella walked into her room to see her mum sitting on her bed. She said, "Mummy? What are you doing?" Her mum looked up and said, "I thought that I could help you pack." Stella smiled and said, "Sure." Her mum said, "Where were you?" Stella blushed as she said, "With Kennie." Her mum smiled and said, "Okay…" Stella said, "What?" Her mum laughed and said, "I wish that you two would just kiss already." Stella shook her head and said, "That's not going to happen mum, and you know it." Her mum laughed and said, "Darling, he loves you just like you love him." Stella blushed as she said, "I don't love him that way mum." Her mum shook her head and said, "Believe what you wish darling." Stella smiled and said, "I do." Her mum laughed and said, "You ready?" Stella nodded and said, "Grandpa said, I wasn't leaving until sundown." Her mum said, "That's was a distraction." Stella nodded as they walked out the door. She said, "So where do we go?" Her mum said, "Just follow me." Stella nodded following her silently.

As they walked down the hall they walked down into the dungeon. Stella looked around as they entered a room and saw the council men standing in a circle and she said, "Is that how it's done?" Her mum said, "It's a bit more complicated than just standing in a circle babe, but yes that is the general jest of it." Stella said, "I figured that it was more complicated than that mummy." Her mum laughed and said, "I know, I just thought that I would give you a hard time." Stella shook her head as they walked up to the council man. He smiled and said, "Good to see you here." Stella said, "Why am I leaving?" He opened his mouth and said, "The truth…" Her mum looked confused and the council man said, "What do you mean, Stel?" Stella said, "We both know that Kendren is better in lessons than I am, so why am I going and not him?" He took a deep breath and said, "Your grandfather believes that Nexlis is going to try and kill you. It is to protect you." Her mother said, "Why would he think that!?" Stella said, "Mum…I think that he would try…" Her mum said, "Why, baby?" Stella said, "He has a weird Aura mummy." Her mum nodded and said, "I thought he did at first too, but you just have to get use to him." The council man said, "It's time." Stella's mum nodded as she and the council man left the circle. Stella looked up to see Kendren standing there, she smiled and gave him a small wave as she looked in his eyes she saw that he already knew that she was leaving.

She smiled as she felt a weird sensation, as the world she knew vanished in a blur of lights. The next thing she knew she was laying on the ground looking at a beautiful castle. She stood up walking towards the doors. As she entered it she walked down the hall, getting weird looks from passing people who she thought were dressed weird. As she wondered aimlessly she bumped into someone. She looked up from the floor as he scrabbled to pick up his things. She thought, 'My…he's kind of chubby.' As he stood up he was joined by three other boys. One with black hair said, "My wormtail just knock the poor girl over." He looked at his friend and said, "It wasn't my fault Padfoot, she ran into me."

Stella stood up and said, "I did not run into you. You came bustling out of that door and tried to run me over the least you could do is apologize!" Wormtail jumped as he said, "I'm sorry, so sorry!" She glared at him and Padfoot said, "Hey…Um is your name Stella by chance?" She jumped and said, "Yeah? Why?" He said, "My name is Sirius Black. This may seem weird considering that we've never met before, but you we're in a dream that I had last night, my friends also." Her eyes widened as she said, "Really?" He nodded and she said, "I think that I had one about you too. Do you have a friend names Remus Lupin?" "Hmm?" She turned to see a blonde haired boy who said, "Can I help…you…you're…" She blushed and said, "Stella…and you're Remus…" He said, "I think we need to talk to Dumbledore." She said, "Who's Dumbledore?" Remus said, "He's our headmaster." Stella nodded and said, "I think that would be a good idea, because honestly I don't think that anyone was aware of my coming."

Remus smiled as he said, "I'll show you the way…So why are you dressed that way?" She looked down at her dress and said, "What way? This is how I normally dress. Why are you guys dressed like that?" Remus said, "This is our school uniform…On the week end we wear blue jeans and t-shirts." She tilled her head to one side and said, "What are blue jeans and t-shirts?" Remus gave her a look and said, "You really are from a different planet." She shook her head and said, "A star." He said, "Same thing." She laughed as they got to a gargoyle statue he said, "cinnamon bears." Stella looked at him and asked, "What's a cinnamon bear?" He shrugged and said, "Some kind of candy." She nodded as they went up the stair case. As they came to a door Remus knocked on it and said, "Professor? It's Remus Lupin. I need to ask you something." The door opened and Remus led her in side. As he led her up the small flight of steps he said, "Professor…this girl…um…Stella…" Professor Dumbledore looked up and said, "Ah…Yes you are Stella…It's nice to see you again. I have someone I would like you to meet…someone your grandfather would not be happy with you meeting him, but he has volunteered to let you stay with him and his son." As they came into view of the person, Remus said, "Mr. Potter?" Stella said, "What do you mean by again? I've never met you before." He smiled politely and said, "I didn't think that you would remember…but we have met you were about two…when your mother went back to your home." Stella said, "What?" Mr. Potter looked up and said, "Your mother never told you that you are half human did she?" Stella shook her head and said, "What are you talking about? My father was…" Mr. Potter shook his head and said, "I'm your father…Stella. Has your mother ever called you by your full name?" Stella shook her head and said, "She always stopped at my middle name…she would shake her head, and walk off. I personally think that she cries when she thinks of my dad."

Mr. Potter said, "Well, Stella Rosalinia Potter, I hoped that at least she would have told you." Stella looked at him and said, "How did you know my middle name?" He laughed and said, "I'm the one who picked it out." She shook her head and said, "Mum said that my father was a warrior from our nation who was killed in battle." He gave her a sad smile and said, "Of course she did your grandfather hated me." She said, "Why?" He chuckled and said, "Because I'm from Earth, I stole your mum away from her fiancée, then she got pregnant with you and James." Stella said, "Who's James?" Remus said, "You know the boy that was in between Sirius and me." She nodded and he said, "That's James." Mr. Potter nodded and said, "He's your twin." Stella said, "I still don't see why they didn't tell me." He walked over to her placing his hand on her cheek he said, "Look at me." She looked up staring straight into his face she saw a pair of silver-blue eyes, exactly like hers and she said, "I…" As tears came to her eyes and he pulled her into a hug and said, "Don't blame your mum for this she never wanted to separate our family." Stella pulled away from him looking him straight in the eyes and said, "Well she still did." Her voice had this dead coldness to it.

Stella turned around to see James, Sirius, Lily and Amie standing there. James said, "Dad?" Mr. Potter sighed and said, "James…look I think it would be best if we…" Stella whipped around and said, "What? Talk!!! I don't want to talk! I want to know why the bloody hell I've been left in the dark!!!!!" James nodded and said, "Me too." Stella turned back around running of the room. Mr. Potter sighed and said, "James…" James looked at him and said, "Why didn't you ever tell me that I had a sister?" He looked away and said, "Probably the same reason that Crystal never told Stella…we were afraid that if her father found out that he would try to take you too." James said, "Why didn't you ever tell me then? He couldn't possible come take me just because you told me?" He sighed and said, "James, it's complicated." James said, "It's always complicated with you!" James turned around and stormed out.

Remus looked at Dumbledore and said, "Professor may I go after Stella?" He nodded and said, "You may Mr. Lupin. I request that you bring her back here if you would." Remus nodded as he ran out of the tower. As he left the stair case he walked out on to the grounds. He walked down by the lake seeing her sitting there with her feet in the water. He sat down next to her and said, "Hey." She jumped looking at him and said, "Hi…" He smiled and said, "You know I'm sure that your mother always wanted to tell you." She nodded as she started to cry and said, "I…I know…It's just. I wish that she would have told me." He nodded and said, "I know…I don't know you that well, but you are James' sister and I feel like I can trust you…so I'm going to say it…" She smiled and said, "You're a Werewolf." He said, "How did you know?" She looked down and said, "In my dream…we were…together." He said, "Together?" She nodded and said, "Yeah…" He put his hand on her cheek making her look at him. He lend in placing his lips on hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling herself closer to him. As they laid down on the ground her leaning over him. When they pulled away he said, "I shouldn't have done that." She said, "Why? Was I that bad?" He smiled softly and said, "No…You were great…it's just that…" She smiled and said, "If you're worried about James there isn't really a reason to. I mean we don't really know one another so he can't try anything." Remus smiled and said, "I meant that a pretty girl like you must have a boyfriend or something." She giggled and said, "No…I have a guy that's a friend but not a boyfriend." He smiled as he said, "Okay then." He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer he said, "I don't know why I'm doing this…you're so…so…intoxicating." She smiled and said, "I get that a lot." He laughed as he pulled her closing the last few inches.

As the kiss deepened Remus ran his hands along her sides causing her to shiver. He pulled away from her lips moving down to her neck. She moaned as he found a sensitive spot below her ear. He grinned as he continued to suck on that spot. She grabbed his hair pulling up light so that he would look at her she kissed him lightly but passionately on the lips. He smiled as she pulled away and said, "We should probably head back up so that they can explain." She nodded as he helped her up. As they headed back into the castle they ran into Lily and Amie. Amie smirked as she said, "So you two really seem to click." Stella smiled shyly as Remus said, "Shouldn't you two be looking for James?" Amie smiled and said, "We are but we found something more interesting to watch." Remus laughed and Stella hid her face in his shoulder. Lily laughed and said, "She's joking we found James and we were coming to find you two." Remus laughed and said, "Well you found us, so I think that we should get back so that we can listen to them explain."


End file.
